1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an event monitoring display capable of not only displaying an event, but also selecting such an event desirably being displayed by a user, and furthermore to a method capable of effectively producing a message for a display of an event.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 5-73274, there is disclosed such a system that a plurality of computer systems are monitored by way of a single console. In this disclosed system, the failure messages previously registered in the console are compared with various messages transmitted from the respective computer systems. When the failure message is made coincident with the transmitted message, it is judged that the failure has occurred, which will then be displayed on the multi-window screen of the console. However, this conventional information processing system could not realize that a user selects his desirable event and the desirable event is displayed in an easily understandable manner.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 5-94337 discloses a method for outputting the failure recorded data. When the failure recorded data is displayed to the user, the individual report forming functions are employed so as to correspond to the identifiers representative of the sorts of the failure data, and then the different output formats from each other, depending upon the failure data, can be employed. However, in this conventional failure recorded data outputting method, even when there are similar output formats, if these output formats contain only one different event, then another report forming function is necessarily required, resulting in a complex structure.
The present invention has been made in an attempt to solve the above-described problems, and therefore has a primary object to provide an information processing apparatus capable of freely selecting a display message by a user.
Also, the present invention owns a secondary object to provide a message forming method capable of forming various messages in correspondence with events in wide range in a very simple arrangement, and furthermore capable of simply producing the corresponding messages, while flexibly responding to newly produced events later.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus including a plurality of resources containing a display apparatus and for detecting an event occurred in the resources to display the detected event on the display apparatus, comprising: candidate event information storing means for storing therein information related to a candidate event which may occur in the resources; detecting means, provided with the resources, for detecting an event occurred in the resources; candidate event display controlling means for displaying the candidate event on the display apparatus; candidate event selecting means for selecting the candidate event displayed by the candidate event display controlling means; selected event information storing means for storing therein information related to the event selected by the candidate event selecting means; judging means for judging as to whether or not the detected event corresponds to the event selected by the candidate event selecting means based on the information stored in the selected event information storing means; and detected/selected event display controlling means for displaying the detected event on the display apparatus based upon a judgment result by the judging means when the event detected by the detecting means corresponds to the event selected by the candidate event selecting means.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus including a plurality of resources containing a display apparatus and for detecting an event occurred in the resources to display the detected event on the display apparatus, comprising: candidate event information storing means for storing therein information related to a candidate event which may occur in the resources; detecting means, provided with the resources, for detecting an event occurred in the resources; detected event display controlling means for displaying the detected event on the display apparatus; detected event selecting means for selecting the detected event displayed by the detected event display controlling means; selected event information storing means for storing therein information related to the selected event selected by the detected event selecting means; judging means for judging as to whether or not the event detected by the detecting means corresponds to the event selected by the detected event selecting means based on the information stored in the selected event information storing means; and detected/selected event display controlling means for displaying the detected event on the display apparatus based upon a judgment result by the judging means when the event detected by the detecting means corresponds to the event selected by the detected event selecting means.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus including a plurality of resources containing a display apparatus and for detecting an event occurred in the resources to display the detected event on the display apparatus, comprising: detecting means, provided with the resources, for detecting an event occurred in the resources; detected event display controlling means for displaying the detected event on the display apparatus; detected event selecting means for selecting the detected event displayed by the detected event display controlling means; candidate event information storing means for storing therein information related to a candidate event which may occur in the resources; candidate event display controlling means for displaying the candidate event on the display apparatus; candidate event selecting means for selecting the candidate event displayed by the candidate event display controlling means; selected event information storing means for storing therein information related to the event selected by either the candidate event selecting means or the detected event selecting means; judging means for judging as to whether or not the detected event corresponds to the selected event selected by either the candidate event selecting means, or the detected event selecting means based on the information. stored in the selected event information storing means; and detected/selected event display controlling means for displaying the detected event on the display apparatus based upon a judgment result by the judging means when the event detected by the detecting means corresponds to the selected event selected by either the candidate event selecting means or the detected event selecting means.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus including a plurality of resources and for detecting an event occurred in the resources to notify the detected event, comprising: means for producing event data containing an identifier indicative of a sort of the detected event and also information specific to the detected event; means for receiving the produced event data to derive the information specific to the event from the event data; storing means for storing therein a basic message with respect to each sort of event; and means for receiving the produced event data to derive the basic message corresponding thereto from the storing means based on the identifier, and for inserting the information specific to the event into the basic message to thereby produce a complete message.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a message forming apparatus used in an information processing apparatus including a plurality of resources and for detecting an event occurred in the resources to notify the detected event, comprising: storing means for storing therein a basic message with respect to each sort of event; means for receiving event data containing an identifier indicative of the sort of a detected event and information specific to the detected event, and for deriving the information specific to the event from the event data; and means for receiving the event data to derive the basic message corresponding thereto from the storing means based on the identifier, and for inserting the information specific to the event into the basic message to thereby produce a complete message.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a message forming method used in an information processing apparatus including a plurality of resources and for detecting an event occurred in the resources to notify the detected event, comprising the steps of: storing a basic message with respect to each sort of event; receiving event data containing an identifier indicative of the sort of a detected event and information specific to the detected event; deriving the information specific to the event from the event data; receiving the event data to derive the basic message corresponding thereto from the storing means based on the identifier; and inserting the information specific to the event into the basic message to thereby produce a complete message.